Naruto's Betrayed
by Mello's-Killing-Festival
Summary: Naruto love Sasuke, but Sasuke betrays her. What will happen to Naruto after she gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki. Who does she fall in love with after that. Just so you all know Naruto is a girl DISCONTINUED! ADOPTABLE!
1. Shocking News

Naruto love Sasuke, but Sasuke betrays him. What will happen to Naruto now. (Just so you all know Naruto is a girl XP.)

It's my first story so don't make fun of me if it sucks!! DX And it probably will!! I suck at spelling too so don't make fun of me for that either!!

"Naruto come back here right now"

"No, I hate you and I will always hate you" I said I t even though I did mean it and he knew that as well.

I walked down the street away from his house. I couldn't stand being heartbroken anymore though. He's following me, trying not to make a seen in public but I won't stop just because he tells me to anymore. "Just go away and stop following me you cheating pervert."

By the time I relive it, I'm at my house. I slam the door close and run to my room and slam that door as well. I lay on my back, on my bed, and close my eyes. At least two minutes later I hear my front door open and close. I don't do anything cause I know who it is.

He opens the door to my room "Dobe we need to talk." He said while laying next to me on the bed. He rested his head on his left arm and caressed my left cheek with his right hand.

I asked him the only question that was in my mind. "Why?" He didn't say a word. So I asked one more time "Why did you sleep with Sakura? Why didn't you just wait for me to come home from the damn mission?"

He looked at me with his black eyes. "I. Don't. Know." He looked out the window that was right next to my bed. "Sakura looked so sad and lonely and I didn't know what to do. You were out on a mission that took a whole year. What was I supposed to do?"

I looked at him in shock "What do you mean what were you supposed to do? What you were supposed to do is wait for me!!" I started to yell. "Sasuke, you got Sakura pregnant! Now you HAVE to marry here. Weather you like it or not!" I could feel the tears coming. I tried to hold it back but I couldn't.

Sasuke saw the tears and wiped the tears away from my cheeks. "Naruto, I…"

I didn't wait for him to finish. "Sasuke you said that when I finish my mission we could get married!"

"Naruto. I'm sorry."

I turned to my side, away from him. "Just go away Sasuke. I'm tired and I need to rest." With out another word he left, and I cried.

Please review but don't be mean about it. Thankies!! X3


	2. Begging Jiraiya

"Naruto come back here right now

Don't look at me!! . I already know the story sucks but I'm going to keep going cause it might get better later!! .

I don't own Naruto!! Sadly!!

If you like my story so far then that's a shocker!! If you don't then it doesn't surprise me!! T-T But it is saddening!!

3 days later

Naruto walked out of Tsunada's office. She had a very sad look on her face. Now everyone knew about Sakura being pregnant. Everyone was happy that the Uchiha clan was finally being revived. Only one person wasn't happy and that was Naruto.

Naruto walked out of Tsunada's office because she's been trying to get a long term mission so she doesn't have to be at Sasuke and Sakura's wedding. _Sense the wedding isn't until a month from now….. After a while the old lady'll have to get sick of my complaining. She'll have to let me go on a mission._

While walking home Naruto bumped into Jiraiya by the hot springs. "Yo old name. What you up to lately?"

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and smiled. "Hey Naruto!! I'm just doing research for my newest book. Soon I'm going to have to leave town for a while because Tsunada's been giving me looks. I think she knows I'm researching."

When Jiraiya said _'I'm going to have to leave town for a while'_ a smile popped on Naruto's face. "Hey. Jiirrrraaiiyyaaaa. Do you think I can go with you? You know, to like train outside the village!!"

Jiraiya gave Naruto a skeptical look. "Are you sure you don't just want to get away from the wedding? I know how much love Sasuke. It's written all over your face."

Naruto's smile fell. "Can I please go with you? I promise I'll help you with your research!!"

This made Jiraiya think for a minute. Then his face became serious. "Naruto don't forget the Akatsuki is still after you. They can come after you at any time."

I'll do anything that you ask. I'll protect myself too. I'm not a child. Please let me go with you?" Naruto was begging so hard that Jiraiya just felt really sad for her.

"You must protect yourself and you must help me as much as possible with my research. Do you understand Naruto?"

A huge grin landed on Naruto's face "Thank you!! You're the best Pervy Sage!!" she said while giving him a big huge.

Naruto started to run to her home to get ready. "We leave in the morning!!" Jiraiya called after her shaking his head. "What am I putting myself into?" he asked himself while turning around and walking to his own home.


	3. Naruto's Capture

**I already know the story sucks but I'm going to keep going cause it might get better later!! .**

**I don't own Naruto!! Sadly!!**

**If you like my story so far then that's a shocker!! If you don't then it doesn't surprise me!! T-T But it is saddening!!**

* * *

**3 months later**

Naruto and Jiraiya walked on the rout that leads to Konoha. "Can't we stay out of the village for a little while longer?" she gave him the puppy dog face.

Jiraiya answered "No Naruto. I think we've stayed away from the village long enough."

Naruto walked towards the direction of the village with a pout on her face. Jiraiya sighed and followed her. Jiraiya began to talk when suddenly there stud Itachi. His blood red eyes glared tensely at Jiraiya. Jiraiya immediately went in defense position. Naruto was to oblivious to notice the overachieved Uchiha standing behind her. Jiraiya narrowed him eyes back at the Uchiha before asking darkly "What do you want Uchiha, Itachi?"

Itachi glanced at Jiraiya before quickly spinning around and grabbing Naruto's collar. Slowly he pulled up the collar until Naruto's feel were off the ground and replied "This."

Naruto blink with confusion and noticed that her feet weren't on the ground anymore. Suddenly Samehada flew right at Jiraiya, Jiraiya quickly dodged right when the sword planted itself in the ground. Kisame jumped out of the tree that he was hiding in with a smirk on his face "Got cha!"

Before Jiraiya could speak a word, Kisame thorough a kick at his head. Jiraiya, out of instinct dodged the kick. The action that Jiraiya made only caused Kisame to smirk even wider.

Itachi got tired of Naruto kicking and screaming and also with watching Kisame's battle. "Kisame, I'll see you at the base." With that Itachi disappeared with Naruto.

"Well I guess I better make this a short one." Kisame said with the smirk still planted on his face.

Kisame took the chance of knocking Jiraiya out because he was distracted by the disappearance of Naruto and Itachi.

* * *

Itachi pulled Naruto over his shoulder and started to walk away. Naruto kept kicking and screaming threats to the older man. After a while Itachi got tired of Naruto kicking a screaming stupid threats at him so he throw her on the ground, tied up her arms and legs, then put her back on his shoulder. "If you don't shut up, I'm going to have to tie up your mouth as well."

Itachi began to walk away and Naruto stopped kicking and screaming. After a while of being on Itachi's shoulder Naruto spotted Kisame a distance behind them. Then she noticed Itachi wasn't moving anymore. Kisame got closer and closer until he finally reached them. Then the long walk continued.

It started to get dark. "We'll take a brake here for now." The dark haired man said after they stopped in a clearing. He dropped Naruto with a thud by a tree. Kisame started to gather wood so they could make a fire and Itachi sat on a rock next to Naruto.

Naruto's stomach grumbled and Itachi smirked. "Are you hungry?" he asked the blonde haired girl without even looking at her.

Naruto blushed, looked away, and whispered "Yes…"

"Once Kisame returns with wood we shall eat something." Itachi's blood red eyes where now charcoal black eyes.

Kisame returned with fire wood a short while later. He started the fire and Itachi started cooking. When Itachi was finished he passed a plate of food to Kisame so he could give it to Naruto. The shark man just put the plate on her lap and smirked, knowing that she couldn't eat because her hands where tied.

Naruto pouted and asked as nicely as she could "Could you please untie my hands so I can eat the stupid food?" The shark man laughed while untying the blonde's arms but then he tied her waist to the trunk of the tree.

After eating her food slowly Naruto became tired. Slowly her eyes closed and blackness took over.

* * *

**This chapter is longer!! O.O R+R please!!**

**If I don't get reviews then I guess I won't have any reason to finish the story now will I!!**


	4. Naruto Cries

**My next Chapter!! X3 **

**By the way Naruto looks like he does in Sexy No-Jutsu. **

**Sorry it took me so long. I was to busy with the school graduation. I'M NOW GOING TO HIGH SCHOOL!! WOOT !! X3**

**Yo readers. I'm running out of ideas!! ALREADY!! XP If you have any ideas for my next chapter, I'll take what I can get. **

* * *

Naruto blinked twice before fully opening his eyes. At first everything was a blur. When things finally cleared up she found herself looking at a blue ceiling. Before even sitting up she looked to her right and saw a night stand with a lamp on it, a small window, and a door. When she looked to her left she saw nothing but the blue wall.

Once Naruto finally sat up she looked down to see what she was once fully laying on. It was a bed. Naruto looked straight ahead of her and she saw Itachi at another door way, leaning on the door fame with his arms crossed staring at her. "So I see the young fox girl is finally awake." Said Itachi while closing the door and walking towards Naruto.

Naruto looked angry and confused at the same time. "What is that supposed to mean? How long have I been asleep?" she asked with a scowl.

When the older man finally reached the bed he sat next to the young woman. "Long enough." He said then put his hands on Naruto's right leg. His right hand started to move up slowly on the outside of her leg.

Naruto started to blush "W-what are you doing?"

"This." Said Itachi when he finally reached his destination. He pulled of the pouch that she was wearing. "I wouldn't want you to try to attack me with weapons now would I." he said with a smirk on his face.

Naruto quickly looked away. A blush still set on her face. Itachi then got up from the bed and walked towards the door he came though. "I'll be back with some food for you in a little while." After Itachi left the room and closed the door Naruto curled up into a ball on the bed and began to cry.

After a few minutes of crying, Naruto heard the door open but she didn't look up to see who it was. The figure walked up to her and put a plate down on the night stand. "If you're hungry eat it. If you're not then leave it there and I'll pick it up later." Itachi grabbed the young girls chin and pulled up so that Naruto could look into his eyes. He could see the dry tears that trailed down Naruto's face. It looked like she was about to start crying again. "The door to your right is a bathroom. When you finish eating take a shower. I put some new clothe in there for you."

Naruto was mesmerized by Itachi's dark eyes. All she could do at the moment was nod her head. Itachi smirked. He then gave Naruto a small peck on the lips making her eyes widen. Itachi's smirk became wider, he gave her another deeper kiss on the lips. Naruto closed her eyes. When Itachi parted the kiss he walked away like nothing happened. "I'll be back to pick up the dirty dishes and clothe later.

When Itachi was out the door Naruto looked at the food that he had left for her. It was ramen. Naruto quickly picked it up and started eating it. The ramen smelled like shrimp.

Once Naruto finished eating the ramen she stood up and when to the bathroom. It was quite small. The shower, sink, and the toilet were all scrunched up together. The floor tile was white and the wall was the same blue as the other room.

When Naruto finished looking around the small bathroom she stripped off all her clothe and went into the shower. She let the water fall all over her body. Again tears started to fall from her eyes. When she finally finished with her shower she walked out and picked up the towel that was left for her. She dried up then looked for the clothe that Itachi said he left for her. They were on the toilet. On top of all the clothe was a clean bra. She looked at the bra size. _How does he know my bra size that pervert._ She thought to herself.

Once she finished changing she looked at herself in the mirror. The clothe was still orange but instead of wearing long pants and a jacket it was shorts and a T-shirt. She combed her long hair with her fingers. She didn't really feel like having her hair up in pig tails. When she walked out of the bathroom she saw Itachi sitting on the bed with his legs crossed. "What are you doing here?"

The man on the bed razed an eyebrow then smirked "I came the pick up the dirty items. Why is this a shocker to you? I told you I was going to do this didn't I."

Naruto blushed "Well I didn't expect you to be here so soon."

"You really sense of timing do you? You've been in the shower for more than an hour and a half." Itachi's smirk grew wider. Naruto's blush became darker. Itachi stud up, picked up the empty bowl, and walked towards Naruto. He put his left arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. Itachi gave her a kiss on the lips. Naruto's eyes widened and she put her right hand on his chest to pull him away but for some reason she couldn't.

Itachi's parted from the kiss and walked away. He let his hand slip from her hips. He went to the bathroom picked up Naruto's old clothe and left the room.

Naruto stud there in shock. She touched her lips. _That's the third time he kissed me._ _Again I didn't stop him._ A tear slipped from her eye. "What's happening to me?!" she put her hands up to cover her face and cried.

* * *

**ME NO LIKE THE ENDING OF TEH CHAPTER!! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT IT!! XP **

**I am getting a little help from one of my friends but she's brain dead most of the times so she's really no help to meh. She only helps meh with a sectence or two. She's so useless!! DX**


	5. Naruto and Itachi Kiss Once Again

**You know what I hate the most. It's when people don't post a new chapter for a very long time...I just did that didn't I? Sorry. XP**

**I had a lot of help from LovelyMystery, but her help won't show up until the next chapter. ) Which might have rape but it won't be Itachi. O**

* * *

It's been almost a year sense Naruto has been stuck in the small blue room. The same thing has been happening over and over with no stop. In the morning Itachi would bring Naruto breakfast and leave the room with only a couple of words said. Between breakfast and lunch Naruto would mostly just exercise because of lack of entertainment. When she was tired of exercising she would think about what's going on in Kahona. Naruto would think about if Sasuke is living a happy life with Sakura and their kid/kids or if she even gave birth yet. After a while of thinking about it Naruto would always start to tear up.

At around noon the dark haired man would return with ramen and a change of clothing so that when she showered she would have a fresh change of clothe. When it would get dark Itachi would return yet again. He would have dinner for the young blonde. Instead of leaving right away though, he would stay and watch her eat her food quietly. Once Naruto would finish eating the man would grab the plate from her and give her a long passionate kiss good night.

Itachi loved to kiss the young blonde because even though she knew it was coming she would always get shocked. The girl would never push him away either. Instead she would kiss back with only the slightest hesitation. Once Itachi left the room she would cry herself to sleep.

One day Naruto got fed up of just waiting in the small room for her death. Right when Itachi was about to leave after handing her, her lunch she quietly asked him. "Why haven't you extracted the Kyuubi from my body yet?" her voice was emotionless. She looked down at the ramen that Itachi gave her for lunch.

"Because, first we need to find out how to break the seal that holds the Kyuubi in you. Once we've figured that out, then we can extract it from your body."

Naruto had only one more question for the man by the door. "Why do you keep kissing me every night?" this time she looked up at him waiting for his answer.

The dark haired man smirked at her question. "It's funny the way you always react even though you know its coming." Itachi turned around and looked at the girl that was sitting on the bed. He decided to ask her a question of his own. "Why do you kiss back?" he knew she couldn't answer that question.

Naruto looked around as if looking for the answer. She looked at her bowl of ramen then at the man that was now right in front of her. He took the bowl and put it on the night stand. Naruto blushed and looked down. She couldn't tell what was going to happen next.

Itachi grabbed her chin with delicate fingers. He pulled her face up so she could get a good look at him. His face truly was beautiful. The only thing the blonde didn't like was that his eyes made him look so evil. _Itachi would look so much more beautiful if his eyes would soften even just a little._ Naruto started to think to herself.

Her thoughts were broken when Itachi began to steak "You still haven't answered my question Naruto."

The girl began to stutter. "I-I don't know why. I j-just do." She tried to look away but the hands that were holding her chin wouldn't let her.

Itachi smirked and came closer to her. His lips locked with hers. Immediately Naruto closed her eyes and rapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her and deepening the kiss. The Uchiha pushed her on to the bed. He liked her lips asking for entrance and she granted it to him.

The dark haired man probed her insides until he licked every inch of her. Once he was finished he broke the kiss he got a whimper from the little blonde kitsune.

Naruto opened her blue eyes to see a pair of blood red ones. She started to get sleepy for an unknown reason.

"Good night." Itachi laid her head on the pillow.

"But it's not even dark outside." She eyes started to get to heavy to hold up.

"I know." After those two words everything went dark and Naruto want into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Naruto fell asleep. NUUUUUUUUUUUU!! DX HOW COULD HEHHH!! **

**Next Chapter: Itachi leaves on a mission. More of the Akatsuki enter the story and Naruto's room. Two of them want her body. Find out which ones and why.**


	6. More Akatsuki enter the story

**Here is the next chapter. I changed it more than I really wanted to. Oh well like you really care. XP**

Naruto slowly opened her eyes. Everything went from a blur to clear. "I feel like its dacha vu." Her head was throbbing. She suddenly remembered what happened. She touched her lips. "Itachi?" Naruto looked around but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

Suddenly the door opened slowly. Naruto's head snapped up to see if it was Itachi, but it wasn't. Instead of a man with black hair it was a man with white hair with food in his hand. "Wh-who the hell are you and where is Itachi?" Naruto sat up quickly and looked at the man with scared yet angry eyes.

The stranger just laughed at her. "No good morning? Just, 'Where's fucking Itachi?' Do you miss the bastard already?"

The sacredness in Naruto's eyes disappeared, now it was just anger. "No, I don't miss Itachi. I'm just used to seeing him in the morning not an ugly man like you."

The stranger got mad. "How dare you call me ugly you fucking bitch!!" He quickly walked up to Naruto, put the plate on the nightstand, and grabbed her throat. "I could kill you quite easily if I wanted to you know that." His hand tightened on her throat.

Naruto grabbed the mans wrist and choked out a breath. "You know you can't though." Every word came out in a stutter.

The white haired man smirked "I can't kill you but I can do something else." He looked down at Naruto's body and licked his lips. "You have a very nice body and I think I'll be taking advantage of that." His voice was full of lust. He pulled her down so that she was fully laying on the bed. He bent down and started to kiss her neck.

Naruto started to kick and scream. She tried to push him away but he didn't budge. "GET OFF ME!! SOME ONE HELP ME!!"

"Scream all you want little girl no one is coming to help you." He just laughed at her attempts.

"No wonder the Leader told me to follow you, un. He knew you were capable of doing something stupid." A laugh came from the door. "Hidan let her go now." The voice became serous.

Hidan pushed Naruto away like she something that crawled out of the mud. "Lucky bitch." He grumbled to himself and walked towards the door. He pushed the blonde boy out of the away and left.

The blonde boy just laughed again. "You're really lucky aren't you, un. If I didn't follow him then you would have had an unhappy day."

The boy's bangs covered his right face, he had a ponytail, and his eyes were blue. "You have a really girly look you know." Naruto didn't mean that as an insult but apparently the boy took it as on.

"Well jeeze I expected a thank you, not a you look like a girl. That's the last time I help you, un."

Naruto looked down, her bangs hiding her blush. "I-I'm sorry."

The boy rolled his eyes. "What ever, un. By the way the names Deidara." Deidara walked up to Naruto and sat on the bed. Naruto slid away a little and he just laughed at her. "Itachi didn't tell you, did he?"

"Tell me what?" Naruto looked at him with curiosity.

"He's on a mission, un. He left last night."

"When will he be back?"

"Tomorrow, if not tonight."

"What's the mission?"

"All I know is that it had to do with at seal on your stomach."

Naruto sighed. Another Akatsuki member came into the room. This name had red hair, greenish eyes. "Deidara, what happened with Hidan?" He voice was so emotionless.

"He tried to rape the kitsune but I stopped him, un." Deidara looked at the name at the door then at Naruto. "This is Sasori-sempie. He likes puppets."

Sasori looked at Naruto with great interest. "You would make a wonderful addition to my collection."

Deidara laughed and pointed at Sasori. "Zetsu already asked Leader if he can eat her body after we extracted the Kyuubi. You're going to have to bargain with him, un."

Sasori cursed under his breath while walking out of the room. Deidara just laughed again then looked at Naruto. "What's with the fast little girl? Are you scared of what might happen to you after we extract the Kyuubi?" he was trying to suppress his laughter.

Naruto's eyes were as wide as discs. She couldn't believe someone wanted to eat her, one person wanted to rape her, and another person wanted do who knows what with her. "S-so three guys want my body?" she looked at Deidara with a scared face.

"No, un. Only two people want your body. Hidan only wanted to rape you because he wanted to get Itachi mad. Sasori wants to make you his new puppet and Zetsu wants to eat you."

"Wait the eating and the puppet think still is creepy but how would raping me get Itachi mad?" she looked at Deidara with curiosity.

"Itachi willingly volunteered to watch over you. Soooo everyone is thinking that Itachi wants something from you. Trust me no one willingly volunteers to do anything in this organization, un." Deidara looked at Naruto and fell on the floor bursting with laughter. Naruto's face was full of confusion. Once he finished laughing he got up and walked towards the door. "Okay. I'll be bringing you lunch late, un." He walked out and closed the door leaving a very confused Naruto.

**Naruto almost gets raped!! Deidara is very nice to Naruto!! He saves her.**

**MOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! I finally finished this stupid chapter!! I'll try and update sooner next time!! XP**


	7. Threat and Love

**Sorry it took me so long to post the next chapter. I had a little typing problems and I also died for a long time. _**

**As again. Really sorry for taking so long. I'll try to go faster.**

**

* * *

**

**It's been three days sense Itachi's been gone and Deidara has been the one coming in and out of Naruto's room for those three days at the moment Naruto was in the shower. She's been in there for like an hour thinking. 'When will Itachi return?' She asked herself. She would never admit it out loud but she did miss him. She also missed her good night kisses he gave her. **

**Once she was finally out of the shower and dressed she walked out of the bathroom. Her eyes widened when she saw who was on the bed. Subconsciously she ran towards Itachi and glomped him. They fell back on the bed and Naruto nuzzled the mans neck. "I missed you." **

**"That's strange. Normally people don't miss a person that kidnapped them and keeps them captive for a year." A smirk on the raven haired mans face. He rapped his arms around the blonde's waist. "And why have you missed me in the first place. I've only been gone for three days."**

**A blush crept up on Naruto's face. She herself didn't know why she truly missed him, Deidara protected her from anyone that tried to enter the room and he talked to her more in three days than Itachi in more that half a year. "W-well, the first day you left something really weird happened." As she spoke she looked away from Itachi and tried to hide her blush.**

**Naruto told Itachi the whole story from when the moment she woke up to the moment Deidara left her room after her dinner. A blush was still on her face after she finished telling the happenings of the first day. Once finished with her telling Itachi pulled her into a kiss. "I won't go on anymore missions for a while." He muttered mostly to himself. **

**Naruto tilted her head to the side and looked at Itachi slightly confused. "What was your mission about, anyways?" She looked at Itachi with puppy-dog eyes.**

**Itachi looked at Naruto in the eyes. He could barely resist the urge to kiss the young girl again. He sighed. "It was nothing. I just had to take care of some things."**

**Naruto pouted slightly, not liking the answer she received. Suddenly another question popped into her head. "Itachi. Why did you volunteer to watch over me? Deidara said that no one likes to volunteer in the Akatsuki, yet you quickly volunteered to be the one to watch me."**

**Itachi snickered while making a mental note to kill Deidara when he gets back to the base. "I don't know." These were Itachi's only words before he pushed Naruto off his lap and stood up. He walked towards the wall and leaned on it. The raven closed his eyes so not to have to look at the blonde.**

**Naruto watched the raven haired male in confusion. "Itachi, you're not giving me very good answers today." Naruto stood up and walked towards the raven. "Itachi, what's wrong?" Once she reached him she wrapped her arms around the raven. She looked up at his closed eyes with the puppy-dog eyes again. "Itachi?"**

**"Nothing is wrong Naruto." Itachi then opened his eyes and looked into Naruto's. He bent down to plant a chased kiss on the young girl. At the same time he grabbed her arms and pulled them away from him. "I should get going. I'll bring you dinner soon." And with that Itachi left the kitsune as quick as possible.**

**Once at the base Itachi strode past the living room area. Deidara, who was on Sasori's lap, looked at Itachi's very rare, very pissed expression. "What's wrong with him, un?" He asked as Itachi walked towards the bedrooms. He then noticed that the raven was going straight towards Hidan's room. "Oh, he's going to get it now." Deidara chuckled lightly. The blonde stood up from the others lap and started to follow the Uchiha, Sasori right behind him. **

**Hidan looked up at him quickly to see who has dared to enter his room. "What the hell do you want Uchiha?" He sat up from his bed and glared at the older Uchiha. Itachi piercing gazed only hardened the slightest; which succeed in pissing Hidan off more.****"Take a fucking picture. It'll last longer." Hidan seethed before harshly colliding with one of the walls of his room. Itachi's own fingers firmly wrapped around his neck just tempted to squeeze the life out of the religious man.**

**Hidan chuckled lightly before rapping one hand around the Uchiha's wrist. "The little bitch told you, didn't she?" Those words resulted in Itachi's grip on Hidan to tighten. Why are you so riled up about this in the first place? It's just a fucking girl."**

**Suddenly Itachi put a death grip on Hidan. "Touch her one more time and I will kill you." With one mote tight squeeze of his hand Itachi let go of Hidan. Hidan's body slowly slid down the wall as Itachi started to walk away.**

**"What's the point in falling in love with her? You know she's going to die sooner or later. All we're waiting for is the boss's orders." As if he didn't hear a word Hidan said he stepped out of the room.**

**"Everyone deserves a chance to love un. Even if it's people like us. When the girl dies Itachi will at least know that there is someone on the other side waiting for him un. Itachi is one of the lucky ones you know. Maybe you should try to make yourself lucky too un?" **

**Hidan growled lightly at the short lecture Deidara had given him. "Get the fuck out you gay fuckers. You're a sin against god and will pay for your actions." With that Hidan throw the nearest item to him at a giggling Deidara and a glaring Sasori. **

* * *

Next chapter: Naruto desides to get a hair cut. How will Itachi react. O.O


	8. SOWWWWWWYYYY!

**I am very sorry, but I couldn't finish or even start the next chapter. Please don't be mad. It's just that I lost my ItaNaru Fangirlness. Now I can only see Itachi with Kyuubi and Naruto with Sasuke.**

**I will no longer be using this account either. I have a new account. Right now I only have the first chapter of one story on there but I'm almost done with the second.**

**If you still want to read my stories please tell me and I'll tell you my new account name. There is a specific reason why I'm not just going to write it down now. If you're really nosy then just ask and I'll tell you the reason why.**


End file.
